


A Beginning

by Anonymous



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, osoro is immensely awkward and doesn't know how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Osoro could crush Oka like a bug while barely lifting a finger. Oka knows this very well, and as such she is horribly frightened of her, as any person would be.So she avoids her. It’s not that difficult, really. Oka, after all, is very good at being invisible.Besides, what reason would the leader of the delinquents and the president of the Occult Club ever have to cross paths?(Or: Oka thinks Osoro won't be a problem. Oka is very, very wrong, but not in the way she would think)
Relationships: Oka Ruto/Osoro Shidesu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	A Beginning

She’s heard of Osoro Shidesu, of course. Everyone has. A terrifying girl with a predilection for violence, every move she makes practically daring people to try and bring her down. Some people have tried to take her up on that challenge; none have ever succeeded.

People call her the most dangerous girl in school. They would be right. Fighting Osoro is like fighting a force of nature: difficult and ultimately useless. She wins every fight as if losing would spell out her death.

Osoro could crush Oka like a bug while barely lifting a finger. Oka knows this very well, and as such she is horribly frightened of her, as any person would be.

So she avoids her. It’s not that difficult, really. Oka, after all, is very good at being invisible.

Besides, what reason would the leader of the delinquents and the president of the Occult Club ever have to cross paths?

~=~

Fate has a strange sense of humor.

There is nothing more that Oka wants than to avoid Osoro Shidesu. It shouldn’t be difficult; Akademi may be a small school with a very limited population of students, but Oka is skilled at being ignored. She should have no trouble going under Osoro’s radar.

But Fate, as stated before, has a strange sense of humor, and thus, despite all odds, Oka is one day practically flung into Osoro’s path.

It’s partly Oka’s fault, to be fair. She’s running late this morning, having overslept—a common occurrence with how messed up her sleeping schedule usually is. She’s in a hurry, dashing through the hallways of the school as she runs to class. She runs up the stairs, down a hall, around a corner—

And into Osoro Shidesu.

The hush that falls over their immediate surroundings is telling and ominous. Conversation ceases, students freeze, and people stare at the two girls in a mix of terror and apprehension. Everyone expects for blood to flow, and for most of it to be Oka’s.

Oka herself is no less terrified. It wasn’t a particularly bad collision. Oka was able to check her mad rush just in time. But she still jostled Osoro, which is practically a death sentence. Osoro is going to kill her, and Oka is totally, completely, irrevocably screwed. Here lies Oka Ruto, who never made it to her psychology class.

She wonders if her friends in the Occult Club will miss her.

Osoro glares at her, a promise of swift and immediate death written in her dark brown eyes. “You jostled me,” she says, her voice so unamused you’d think she never laughed in her life.

Oka feels her heart convulse in terror.

“I’m sorry,” she croaks, even though she knows it probably won’t help. “I won’t do it again.”

There’s a horrifying moment in which Oka truly fears for her life, as Osoro’s glare doesn’t alleviate in the slightest. Subconsciously, she braces herself for whatever may come next.

And then, abruptly, the tension drops. Osoro looks away, the irritation in her gaze replaced with something less harsh. Her voice when she speaks is still stern, but it no longer threatens pain.

“Don’t.”

Without another word, she walks away, head held high.

The surrounding students are still frozen in disbelief at this unexpected display of mercy. Oka can’t blame them; she herself is still in a state of shock. They all stand there paralyzed for at least half a minute, too stupefied to move.

Eventually, one person moves. And then another. And another, and another, and another, until slowly time starts passing again. People return to their various activities, a little more subdued than before, but still.

Life goes on.

~=~

The next time that Fate decides to fling Osoro and Oka at each other is almost an entire week later.

Thankfully, Fate decides to be a little less literal than before, and nowhere near as exciting. In fact, all that happens is that Osoro and Oka happen to be in the same hallway at the same time, and also happen to make eye contact.

Osoro, when she sees Oka, gives a nod in greeting. Oka freezes briefly before she hesitantly returns the gesture, force of habit guiding her movement. It’s a moment that lasts only a few short seconds before they’re each swept away to their respective tasks. An inconsequential thing, really.

But...that moment...it sticks in Oka’s mind, for some reason. She finds herself thinking about it later in the day, absently, although she’s not entirely sure why.

(Perhaps...perhaps it’s the fact that someone noticed her, for once, instead of simply looking  _ through  _ her as if she were some kind of ghost)

~=~

The next time they meet—the next several times they meet, actually, because Oka apparently isn’t as good at avoiding people as she originally thought—seems to follow the same pattern of the second time. A brief nod of acknowledgement exchanged between them, before they return to their days. It’s almost comforting, if a bit confusing.

Somewhere during the sixth or the seventh time—Oka really can’t remember— is when things change.

She’s walking in the school grounds with Kokuma in the morning, before classes start, the two of them discussing new rituals for the Occult Club to attempt. When suddenly, she notices Osoro heading determinedly in their direction.

Kokuma, overprotective as she is, stops and holds Oka back with one arm as if to shield her, eying the delinquent leader suspiciously. The odd thing is that as she does so, there’s a slight hitch in Osoro’s step that could be a falter...but it disappears before Oka can be sure.

Interesting.

Osoro’s face is unreadable as she nears them—then again, it almost always is. If anyone in school is a master of the pokerface, it’s Osoro. Her blank expression causes apprehension to creep up Oka’s spine—somehow this empty expression is almost worse than when Osoro is visibly angry. At least then, Oka knows what to expect.

Well, she used to know. After that incident when Oka barged into Osoro in the hallway, she doesn’t really know what to think anymore.

Osoro stops squarely in front of the two, barring their path and demanding their attention. Ignoring the scowling Kokuma completely, she gazes steadily at Oka. “Hello.”

“...Hello,” Oka responds almost robotically, manners alone controlling her answers as she stands practically frozen. A part of her mind wonders absently if this is what a deer in headlights feels like.

Osoro remains silent for a little while, face still frighteningly blank. It’s an odd contradiction with her next statement, which is delivered in an awkward and stilted manner. “...It’s a nice day.”

Oka thinks she hears Kokuma mutter a very empathetic ‘ _ what the actual fuck,’  _ and while she probably wouldn’t use those same words, she shares the sentiment. “Uh...yes?”

“Yes.” A pause. “Do you walk here often?”

“Sometimes.”

“I see.” Another pause. “What’s your name?”

“...Oka Ruto.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“...Thank you.”

“I’m Osoro Shidesu.”

“...I know.”

“Oh.” Another pause. “Well, I’ll catch you later.”

Without another word, Osoro turns on her heel and stomps off. Oka and Kokuma stare after her for several moments, before Kokuma turns to Oka.

“What,” says Kokuma, very deliberately, “was  _ that?” _

Oka merely shakes her head, just as confused.

(Her heart is beating just a touch faster. She's not entirely sure why)


End file.
